Mi nueva vida
by HikariTayakima
Summary: Hikari ,una chica de 18 años ,la cual se muda a otro barrio por culpa del trabajo de sus padres. Allí, Hikari conocerá a una pandilla de amigos, con la cual vivirá alguna que otra aventura, y tal vez incluso a su primer amor...aviso: los personajes de sonic en forma humana.
1. La nueva casa y¿un nuevo amigo?

capitulo 1:

La nueva casa y...¿un nuevo amigo?

Mi nombre es Hikari Tayakima,tengo 18 años,pelo largo y marron al igual que mis ojos,¿de actitud?,bueno supongo que soy simpatica,buena,algo timida con la gente que no conozco , ya me iras conociendo.

La cosa esque no se que hacer, ahora mismo me mudo a otra casa,a otro barrio y a lo mejor. incluso de instituto y estoy asustada, que pasara en ese barrio y en el insti, que pasa si no me aceptan, ojala no me fuera, pero me tengo que ir por causa del trabajo de mis padres, que esa es otra voy a estar sola casi todo el tiempo,puesto que trabajan un monton, si tuviera hermanos aun aun, pero no, tengo que ser hija unica *suspiro*.

-¡Hikari! vamonos-. Ese es mi padre, cojo mi MP3, me pongo los auriculares mientras voy subiendo al coche, me pongo la musica a tope y miro hacia atras para ver por ultima vez mi ex-hogar.

En el viajes paramos para comer,no era muy tarde para comer si no al contrario, solo que a mi madre no le apetecia cocinar,luego de un rato en el coche, llegamos a un barrio pequeño con algunos bungalos,uno de esos bungalos seria mi nueva padre aparca el coche, y mis padre bajan mientras que yo suspiro antes de bajar, aun tengo la musica puesta, por eso solo veo a mi madre mover los labios,supongo que quiere que les ayude con las cajas de la mudanza,cargo algunas cajas y camino hacia un bungalo que esta algo lejos de donde caminando aun con la musica puesta, sin enterarme de nada, hasta que ¡plas! me choque con algo o mas bien con alguien.

-¡Hey! lo siento, ¿estas bien?-. Me dejo un chico mientras me ayudaba a leventarme.

-si, estoy dije ya de pie.-De verdad lo siento mucho esque cuando corro, disfruto tanto que aveces, no se ni lo que pasa al alrededor, chico saco un sonrisa avergonzada y cerro los ojos mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-No dije mientras me fijaba en él, es un chico con un fisico extraño, bueno lo mas raro es su pelo,lo tiene largo y en punta como si fueran puas, pero lo mas extraño es que es de color azul, por lo demas no estan raro,viste con una chaqueta sin mangas de color azul, unos pantalones vaqueros algo rotos pero no le quedan mal, y unas zapatillas de color rojo y blanco, ¿otra cosa rara?... pues sus ojos, los tiene de un verde claro, parecen dos esmeraldas, si te digo la verdad, es un chico guapo.

-Por cierto me llamo dijo él, sacandome de mis pensamientos, ahi otra cosa rara, su nombre, me parece gracioso y no se por que.

-Yo me llamo dije.

-No eres de por aqui ¿verdad? por que yo no te he visto nunca - dijo mientra me miraba y sacaba una sonrisa, yo negue con la cabeza .

-Me acabo de mudar aqui la verdad esque estas cajas pertenecen a la mudanza dije mientras miraba las cajas y sonreia,él tambien las miro, se agacho y cogio las dos caja que yo, antes de tropezarme con él, llevaba.-Lo minimo que puedo hacer es ayudarte con esto,Hikari-.

conteste y él me guiño un ojo.

Al llegar a mi nueva casa vi que no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, tenia el tamaño perfecto y un pequeño dejo las cajas en la entrada.

-oye-. me dijo, yo solo lo mire interrogante.-si quieres mas tarde te llamo y te presento a mi pandilla de amigos, seguro que te llevaras genial con ellos, y asi te enseñamos el barrio ¿ok? me sorprendi por la invitacion y algo timida acepte.-Genial, pues nos vemos dijo mientras levantaba el pulgar y guiñaba un ojo en forma de despedida, luego se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-Hasta luego dije yo levantando la mano para despedirlo.

Luego yo me meti en casa con las cajas que llevaba las cosas de mi habitacion,la casa era normal y corriente, tenia un salon, una cocina, un baño y un pequeño jardin y en le piso de arriba las habitaciones y otro bañ muebles estaban ya colocados o almenos la mayoria, mis padres se tendrian que ir a trabajar ahora mismo,asi que estaran en la habitacion cambiandose de ropa.

Yo subi las escaleras y me meti en lo que hiba a ser mi cuarto a partir de colocando los muebles y todas la cosas de mi cuarto, mientras pensaba algo preocupada en lo que sucederia con los amigos de Sonic...

Lo se..corto muy corto...pero es el primero que hago...

darme sus opiniones...plis

y si quieren lo continuo...intentare hacerlo más largo..


	2. los amigos de Sonic

Hi~

Aqui el segundo capitulo...

No se...creo que lo he hecho un poco más largo, intentare hacerlos más largos, si mi imaginación me lo permite claro...

Bueno os dejo con el capitulo...

*Los amigos de Sonic, conociendo a la pandilla.*

En mi casa solamente esta yo, pues mis padres ya se habian ido a cierto ahora mismo llevo una camisa negra de manga corta, un pirata baquero blanco y unas deportivas estaba en el jardin, jugando con mi balon de haciendo toques hasta que tocan el timbre, al abrir veo que es Sonic, pero va acompañado de otro chico tambien algo extraño, tiene el pelo casi igual que sonic, en forma de puas , pero este es de color balnco plata, sus ojos son de un color ambar brillantes y viste todo de balnco con algo de negro o gris y azul celeste,tanto chaqueta, pantalones y zapatillas y en el rostro mostraba una sonrisa al igual que Sonic, pero este ultimo, mas amplia.

-Hola Hikari, el es Silver un amigo de la pandilla, Silver ella es presento Sonic.

-Encantado de conocerte Hikari, ¿sabes? Tienes un nombre bonito.-Me dijo sonriente Silver, su nombre le pega, puesto que su pelo tiene un tono plateado. conteste algo sonrojada.-El tuyo tampoco esta mal,te pega.-dije sonriente.

-¡¿Verdad que si?ya sabia yo... Sonic casi gritando y por ultimo riendose, haciendo que Silver y yo, tambien nos rieramos.

Nos dirijiamos a un parque que segun ellos, era donde siempre se el camino logre conjeniar bastente con Sonic y Silver, me pregunto si tambien lo hare con los demas.

Al llegar al parque pude distinguir varias personas y me vino de repente el miedo al rechazo. -Hola amigos,¿que tal?,por cierto, ella es una amiga mia, es nueva en barrio, se llama presento y yo algo timida solamente dije "Hola" .

-Hola encantada y no tienes por que ser tan dijo una chica con el pelo corto y de color rosa vestida con un vestido rosa fuerte, dirigiendo se hacía mi cogiendome las manos, con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Muy cierto,no seas miedica chica, que no te vamos a con tono de burla, una chica de pelo corto y blanco vestida de un vestido negro con bastante escote .

-Hum, no la culpo, con dos mujeres tan enojonas, lo raro seria que no lo un chico de pelo largo pelirojo y que viste con una camisa de tirantes roja al igual que los pantaloes y las zapatillas, y con una media luna blanca acostada en su pecho

.-!QUE DIJISTE ¡ ambas chicas.

-!NADA¡ nada... el pobre pelirojo y sin querer una sonrisa se me formo en el rostro.

-Me alegro que dijo una voz femenina detras mia, al girarme vi a una chica de cabello por los hombros de color lila vestia una chaqueta tambiem lila y unos pantalones blancos y sus ojos del mismo color que Silver, este me la presento .-Hikari ella es Blaze, mi sorprendi por lo que dijo, aunque en el fondo estaba contenta, ¿La razón? Ni yo misma la sabía.-Encantada Blaze y enorabuena,Silver parece un chico dije mientras sonreia y Silver se sonrojaba.

-Lo es y gracias, yo también me alegro de conocerte, espero que no llevemos bien, dos sonreimos.

llamo la chica de rosa.-Siento no a verme presentado, soy Amy y espero que seamos grandes dijo mientra me sonreia.

- Yo me llamo Rouge, y te conviene que me caigas dijo la chica de pelo blanco.-No te preocupes intentare que almenos te rias una sola vez conmigo-. Le dije con una sonrisa y una mirada retadora

-''Mmm..._Esta chica me gusta -_'', penso rouge.

-Por cierto el que tiene un monton de moratones es presento al pobre pelirrojo.-Encantado aunque me caerias mejor si me ayudaras a dijo adolorido, yo acepte y junto amy le ayudamos a pararse.

-Me alegro que os lleveis bien, ¿que os parece si le enseñamos el barrio a Hikari y asi le presentamos a los demas de la pandilla? Sonic a todos.

-Por lo demas.

-¿Aun hay mas personas en la pandilla?, descorcentada

.-Asi es, faltan los peques de la conteso amy .

-Bueno y tambien falta uno de nuestra edad, pero no se si te caera bien,es muy serio y gruñon, tu simplemente pasa de el si te dice algo ¿ok? dijo Knuckles, realmente abria alguie serio en un grupo tan divetido.

-Puede que sea serio y algo gruñon, pero dudo mucho que se meta con Blaze.

-Incluso que alla romance entre ellos dos Amy mientras entraba en su mundo de rosa. -

¿¡QUE! yo sonrojada.

-Amy dudo mucho que él llegue a enamorarse algun dí Sonic, y Silver y Knuckles le siguieron.

- ¿Quien sabe? Ademas hikari es muy bonita no me estrñaria que haya tenido un monton de novios y hombres detras Amy aun en su mundo.

-Bueno...pues...la verdad es que aun nunca he tenido ningun avergonzada.

-¿Enserio? todos realmente extrañados,no entiendo el porque, que yo sepa no soy tan "linda"

.Las chicas y yo nos pusimos ha hablar de cosas mientras ibamos para la casa donde vivian los ''peques'' de la pandilla.

La casa era mas o menos como la mia, al tocar nos abrio una mujer de pelo largo castaño anaranjado y vestida con un vestido.

-Hola chicos ¿venis a ver a Cream y a Tails?,estan en el jardin y ¿quien es la nueva? mirandome.

-Me llamo Hikari y soy nueva en el barrio, encantada de presente mientras sonreia.

-Igualmente, yo me llamo vainilla, porcierto los chico estan en el mientras nos guiava hacia el jardin.

-¡Hey! Chicos, venir os quiero presentar a alguien.-Grito sonic, cuando llegaron vi a una niña pequeña muy parecida a Vainilla, asi que supongo sera su hija. Tambien vino un chico algo mas mayor que la chica pero menor que yo, el pelo lo tenia algo largo y era de un rubio brillante,tenia una gorra vuelta hacia atras con tres mechones de pelo saliendose por delante.

-Hola la pequeña.

-¿Que tal sonic?,¿umh?. ¿Quien es ella? mirandome confundido.

-Ella es una nueva amiga se llama Hikari.-Me presento,esta vez Amy.

-Encantada, seguro que seremos buenas amigas, mi nombre es Cream-. se presento la pequeña con una gran sonrisa, parece tan tierna.

-Yo soy Miles Power, aunque todo el mundo me llama Tails.-¿Colas?, ¿Por que lo llamaran asi?.

-Perdona pero...¿Por que te llaman asi? se quedo un segundo pensativo.

-Supongo que es por que siempre m agarro mi pelo en dos responde mientras me enseñaba lsu pelo en 2 colas baja.

Despues de conocer a los ``peques´´, los chicos me enseñaron el barrio,este no era muy grande pero sin duda era precioso, tenía 2 parques y todo parecia muy tranquilo, decidimos quedarnos en uno de los parques, realmente me lo estaba pasando muy bien, yo y Blaze jugabamos con la pequeña Cream y Tails tambien nos acompañaba ,con los demás, bueno pues...Amy se encargaba de perseguir a Sonic por todo el lugar, todos nos reimos,por que Sonic no paraba de pedir ayuda. Me siento tan agusto con este grupo, es tan divertido, realmente habra alguien serio como ellos me han dicho, no se el por que pero tengo curiosidad de conocerlo...


	3. ¿Es él?

capitulo 3:

¿Es él?

Aun estaba metida en mi pensamientos cuando un ruido parecido de una moto me saco de ellos, la moto venia hacia nosotros, esta freno enfrente haciendo un gran derrape y dejando una marca en el suelo, yo realmente no le prestaba mucha atencion, ni a la moto ni al mismo chico que la conducia, claro , hasta que Sonic se acerco y dijo.

-Ya era hora...Shadow-, entonces puse toda mi atencion.

- Hum... No molestes faker (farsante) acabar la frase de forma seria, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios, se fijo en mi, Sonic al darse cuenta iba a presentarnos, pero Rouge se le adelanto.

-Veras Shadito ella es nuestra nueva integrante en la pandilla, por lo tanto tambien es nuestra amiga, asi que no la trates mal ¿eh?, por cierto se llama Hikari-.

Parecia que el chico no le estaba haciendo caso puesto que solo cerro lo ojos,bueno yo tampoco se lo estaba haciendo, solamente me fijaba en él, no se porque, pero, no podia quitar mi mirada de él, era un chico que al igual que Sonic Y Silver tenia el cabello en formas de puas y el color de este, era negro con franjas rojas, amo esa combinación, ,sus labios ahora mismo no representan nada, pero la sonrisa que habia mostrado anteriormente se me habia grabado en mi cabeza , vestia con una chaqueta de manga larga, negra y roja, al igual que los pantalones, y sus zapatillas eran negras, rojas, y blancas, aunque creo que tambin tienen amarillo.¡Ahg! Por que no puedo de dejar de mirarlo, si el nisiquiera me ha dirijido la palabra, y la mirada de milagro...*suspiro*, ahora que me doy cuenta,sus ojos son rojos, muy rojos, si me dejara me perderia en ellos,pero...¡¿En qué estoy pensando? Otra vez estaba metida en mis pensamiento cuando...

-¡Oye! Amy enfadada derrepente, lo que hizo que yo, y la mayoria nos asustaramos. Pero en cambio él solamente abrio los ojos y la miro despreocupadamente.

-Podias almenos saludarla ¿no? aun enfadada, señalandome.

-Hump... tal respuesta Amy se enfurencio más, hasta tal punto de querer pegarle, mientras que este solo la miraba raramente, y Blaze y Cream la sujetaban e intentaban tranquilizar. Yo solamente me reia ante la escena de Amy,Blaze y Cream,olvidandome de mis pensamientos, hasta que Shadow se dirijio hacia mi y cuando nos cruzamos...

-Encantado de conocerte... me a sorprendido, la verdad esque no lo esperaba.

-Am...si...igualmente.-Solo he podido responder eso, mientras mi mirada lo sigue.

Shadow se dirijia hasta Sonic,Silver,knuckles y tambien estaba Tails, supongo que iran a hablar.

Decidi irme con las chicas,cuando Amy ya estaba calmada, claro. Cream estaba jugando junto a Tails, el cual se habia aburrido de las charlas de Sonic y los demas, mientras que estos si les parecia agradar, yo estaba sentada en un banco junto con Amy y Blaze viendo como jugaban "los peques" en un gran silencio,hasta que yo decidi romperlo.-Teniais razon, él es muy serio-. Les dije para hablar de algo.

-Si, te aconsejo que no te le acerques- Dijo Amy con los ojos cerrados y cruzada de brazos.

-Pero si fuiste tu la que dijo que podria ser que nos hicieramos hasta novios-dije con una mirada asesina, mientras que ella solo tragaba saliba.

-Bueno, en esa mirada os pareceis,jeje.-Reia nerviosa mientras cambiaba de sitio a Blaze, quedando ella entre mi mirada y la nerviosa de Amy.

-Vamos puede que sea serio, pero no es malo, ni mucho menos, aunque no lo parezca tiene un buen corazón- Blaze dejandonos a Amy y a mi sin habla.

-``_espero que tengas razón Blaze,puesto que me gustaria llevarme bien con el, ser amigos... incluso tal vez...¿¡pero que cosas estoy pensando!´´_- me dije a mi misma mientras movia mi cabeza para despejar mis paso el rato, nosotras hablando , ellos igual, y los peques jugando, todo era tranquilo, escepto mis pensamientos, los cuales eran probocados por cierta personita en especial...


	4. ¿Enamorada? ¿Yo? No creo

Capitulo 4:

¿Enamorada?¿Yo? No creo

Ya es de noche y hay un silencio más grande...bueno sera por que me encuentro sola ahora mismito,si sola, solita y la razon es por que Amy habia ido a acompañar a Cream y Tails a comer un helado y Sonic tambien ha ido, pero no ha comprarse un helado, si no un hot dog (perrito caliente), Blaze y Silver se habian ido a dar un paseo y knuckles se habia peleado con Rouge,esta se iba y este la ha seguido; en fin, que me he quedado sola,bueno, antes lo estaba, lo digo por que Shadow se acerca y se sienta a mi lado en el banco pero este en el respaldo, y ahora que hago, me gustaria hablar con él, pero yo con mi timidez y él con su seriedad no ayuda,¡ahis!,¿que hago?,¿que le digo?,¿por que diantres estoy tan nerviosa?,*suspiro desesperante*.

-Oye... habla él,haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientosy lo mirará sorpredida, ¿por que siempre es Shadow el que me saca de mis pensamienos?,ni idea.

-..¿.Y eso que te has mudado aqui? pregunto, le pude notar que tiene un poco de curiosidad, solo un poco, pero tener, tiene.

-Por asuntos de trabajo de mis padres-. Le conteste con un deje de tristeza en mi voz.

-¿Que ocurre?.-Me pregunto extrañado por mi tono de voz.

-Esque desde que trabajan, nunca estan en casa, y... me siento sola...-Cierto,desde los 11 años me quedaba sola en casa por culpa del trabajo de mis padres, puesto que no los veia, bueno no los veo hasta la noche...¡ahis!, otra vez estoy metida en mis pensamientos.

-Ahora nunca lo estarás...-.Y otra vez es él el que me saca de ellos...espera, ¿como que ya no estaré sola?

-¿Por que dices eso? pregunte mirandole confusa y curiosa.

-A Sonic y a los demas le has caido bien, ya eres su amiga, asi que no te dejaran nunca, de eso puedes estar ese instante me sorprendi.-Incluso es posible que alla momentos en los que querras estar sola por lo pesados que son, creeme, lo se por , y juraría a verlo visto sonreir un poco, haciendo que yo tambien sonriera.

-¡Muchas gracias!.-le respondi con una gran sonrisa, él dirijio su mirada a mi y por un momento nos quedamos mirandonos,sin saber que hacer, yo estaba completamente perdida en sus ojos carmesis, son los ojos más raros que he visto, pero tambien los más quedamos asi, hasta que Shadow aparto la mirada y se puso de pie, dispuesto para empezar a caminar, pero antes me dijo.

-Mejor vamos a buscar a los otros,ya se han tardado mucho,¿no crees?-.Y dicho esto empezo a caminar,yo solo alcance a asentir y a levantarme del banco para seguirlo.

Despues de un rato caminando, vimos a Amy, junto con Cream y Tails, comprandose helados, y tambien a Sonic comiendose un hot dog con mucha gana.

Amy, al vernos se dirijio hacia nosotros,bueno, mas bien hacia mi, puesto que ha Shadow lo ignoro completamente y me pregunto si queria un helado, yo le dije que si y nada mas decirselo me agarro del brazo y me llevo al puesto de helados, y Shadow nos miraba con una gotita estilo anime,pues le habiamos ignorado completamente.

Regrese al parque junto a los demás, saboreando un delicioso helado de chocolate puro. Durante el camino de regreso, Sonic habia estado molestando a Shadow todo el rato , ganadose un golpe por parte de este, yo solo sonrei ante tal acción.

En el parque divisamos a Silver junto a Blaze, sentados en un banco, por lo que se ve esperandonos.

Nos quedamos en el parque conversando animadamente. Todos sentados en un banco, bueno no todos, algunos estaban de pie, como por ejemplo Shadow, espera, por que lo pongo a él como ejemplo, también podía haber puesto a Knukcles, o...O a qualquier otro. Por que siempre él...Los ejemplos que pongo, los tengo que poner con él; cuando estoy metida en mis pensamientos, pienso en él y el que me saca de ellos, también es él...uff...Porque no paró de pensar en él, acaso me estaré enamoran...No, bueno, no creo, realmente yo no se lo que es estar enamorada de alguien, no se lo que se siente, pero, yo ¿con Shadow?, no lo creo, además lo acabo de conocer, no se nada de él, bueno, sé que es serio, pero, de eso se da cuenta cualquiera; además dudo que él quisiera estar con alguien como yo...*Suspiro*.

-¿Qué te pasa, Hikari?-. Me pregunto Sonic.

- Umm...Nada-. Conteste.

- entonces...¿Ese suspiro?- Volvio a preguntar.

- umm... a lo mejor estaba pensando en su amado- Dijo con picardía Rouge, a quien todos miraron para luego mirarme a mí.

-No digas tonterías Rouge, yo no tengo de eso "_o almenos eso creo..."_, solo que estoy algo cansada resignada.

-Son la nueve,¿Quieres irte a a casa? a lo mejor tus padres estan preocupados-. Esta vez la que me habló fue Blaze.

- No, aun no me quiero ir...Y por mis padres, no te preocupes, lo más seguro esque aun no esten-. Conteste sin importancía.

-¿Tan tarde vienen tus padres?-. Me pregunto alguien, puesto que no me fige quien fue.

-*suspiro* No lo sabes bien...-

Otro rato paso. Sonic empezo hablarme para intentar distraerme, porque según él me había puesto triste después de la peuqeña conversación que tuvimos de mis padres.

Ya eran las diez, y la más pequeña del grupo empeza a tener sueño, todos nos dimos cuenta por los bostezos que daba la pequeña. Sonic la cargo, y junto a él todos les acompañamos casa de Vainilla para dejar a Cream y a Tails, que aunque este decía que no quería irse, se le nota que estaba cansado.

Ya habíamos dejado a los peques en la casa.

-Buenas noches chicos- Nos despedía Vainilla con una sonrisa.

-¡Buenas noches!- Contestamos todos, excepto Shadow (como no xD), despues la puerta de la casa se cerro.

-Chicos, creo que yo también me voy a ir a mi casa- Les dije.

-¡oh! venga Hikari, quedate un rato más- Dijo Sonic con un mirada suplicante.

-Lo siento, esque esta mañana he madrugado y tengo algo de sueño-Les explique. vi como Sonic se resignaba.

-yo también me voy- Dijo, sorprendentemente, Shadow

-¿Que?, ¿tú también shadow?,¿por qué?-Volvio a decir o a gritar Sonic.

-Si y no tengo por que darte explicaciones- Y dicho esto se despidio de todos con un gesto de la mano, y comenzo a caminar.

-pues ni modo- Dijo Sonic resignado.

-Bueno yo también me voy-

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos?- Me pregunto.

-No hace falta, buenas noches a todos- Dije mientras empezaba a caminar hacía mi casa, supuestamente por el camino correcto.


End file.
